Mystery Of You
by Alaythia
Summary: Rachel Downing was a hard working eighteen year old who has only ever worked to help her family. And then a man with no memory stumbles in front of her car late at night and turns her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a loud yawn as I was driving down the dark road to go home after a ten-hour shift at work. On the radio the DJ was going on about the deal Liberty was going to sign with Dres Van and that a lot of the people in the country were not happy about. I didn't know what the heck it was about because I had other things to worry about. Like sending money to my mom so my little sister could have proper nutrition. God knew if it was left up to my dad both my mom and Sarah would starve.

I turned the corner and a figure ran out in front of my car about thirty feet from me and stood there. "Oh shit!" I yelled and slammed on my breaks. I came to a stop two feet from him after my car fishtailed a little from fighting my sudden wish to go from sixty to zero in less than a second.

The person in the road fell onto the hood of my car. Not because I hit him but because something was wrong with him.

I hit the button on my seatbelt faster than I've done anything in my life and flung the door open. I got halfway out of my car one foot on the pavement and the other still in my car just in case I needed to get away fast. "What the hell are you doing?" 

He looked up at me. His face was shadowed and he was taking deep breaths like one does when they get done running. "You have to help me."

At the same time I heard people yelling from the woods where the man had just came from. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I just had this gut feeling I did not want to find out. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I whispered almost in fear that they would hear me. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Get in."

The man stumbled around the side of the car and opened up the passenger side. I got back in and buckled back up. He looked like he wasn't in any condition to buckle up and I wasn't in a hurry to remind him, because whoever was after him their flashlights were getting closer to the road.

"Hang on," I said as I floored it. I was worried my car would be able to handle it but thankfully it decided getting the hell out of there was a great idea as well.

Before I rounded the bend something hit the trunk of my car. "Holy shit are they shooting at us?" I yelled.

"Yes," the guy in the seat groaned out. I looked over at him. He looked pretty banged up. And I still didn't get a good look at him since it was dark. I wondered if I just picked up someone I should have left back there with the guys with guns. But I wasn't about to stop. Not when I had a bullet hole in my trunk.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Now I am," he groaned in pain.

"What happened?" I asked. My curiosity got the better of me when I knew I should have been minding my own business.

"I…I don't really know," the guy said.

I looked over at him he had his hand on his forehead like he was in pain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…I can't remember anything," he said.

"Um…nothing?" I asked as I glanced over at him from watching the road. We were about five minutes from my house. I kept looking in the review mirror as well to make sure no one was coming after us.

"No…I woke up in a dark room. Someone came in and kicked me and said his boss wanted to see me and they tried to take me out of there. I thought that if I didn't get out of there right then I'd be dead," he said. "So I ran for it."

"Probably a good thing you did," I nodded. "Anyone who calls their boss just boss isn't a good sign."

I didn't add that I thought it was the mob. They were known to be around these parts. I glanced over at the guy again and wondered who he was that he pissed off the mafia.

"Do you remember your name?" I asked. "Or anything?"

He let out a low growl in frustration as he tried to unlock his memories. "No."

"They must have hit you pretty hard to knock your memories loose," I said.

"It feels like my skull was split open," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," I said. "Although if those guys come after me then you might."

I was worried they had seen my license plate. It was dark but then again I do have a license plate light right above it. That would be a bridge I crossed when I got to it.

We pulled into the town I called home and I slowed down. I worked an hour away because the rent was cheaper in River Meadows but the pay was better in the capital. It was a small price to pay to be able to send more home.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked as I looked over at him. Now that we had streetlights I could see him better. He opened his eyes and he looked at me and my eyes went wide. I slammed on the breaks. No one was behind me thankfully since it was two in the morning. So the fear of someone rear ending me because of shock wasn't a worry. 

"What is it?" he asked as he sat up and looked around. When he didn't sense any trouble he looked back at me. "What?" 

I just stared at him. I closed my eyes and rubbed them a few times and then opened them to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. "You…you don't remember anything?"

"No," he was frowning at me.

Now that I could see him better I saw the bruises on his cheek and the cut above his lip and his eyebrow that was still bleeding. If he was missing he hadn't been missing for very long. People, powerful people were looking for him and I didn't mean the mafia. The guy in front of me with the emerald eyes who had girls screaming across the world was now looking at me.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you know who I am?"

I nodded my head. "You could say that."

"Who am I?" he grabbed my arm and sounded desperate.

"You're the Prince of Liberty. Prince Keith Alford," I swallowed the lump in my throat. Never in my life would I have ever thought I would meet the prince. Let alone be sitting in my car with him. Especially not while he looked like he had a run in with some very bad people. Hell those people even shot at me because of him. My first instinct was to dump him on the side of the road while I ran like hell after calling the cops or somebody. But I wouldn't trust the cops in this town further than I could throw them.

"Prince…me?" he frowned like he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"I know crazy right?" I forced myself to look away. What the hell did I get myself into? My conscious got the best of me as I started to drive again.

"What now?" he asked. "Where are we going?" 

"My place," I said against my better judgment. I didn't need to get into whatever mess the prince had become involved with. But as a citizen of Liberty I felt I had to do something. If we lost the prince we didn't really have a next in line for the throne. Unless the rumors from gossip magazines about a princess were true.

"Shouldn't we be going to the palace if I'm a prince," he asked.

"Don't you think whoever you were running from would think of that and be watching it?" I looked over at him. "We'll go to my place clean you up and get some sleep and then figure out what to do after that."

Why was I involving myself in this mess? I had Sarah and mom to think about.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Rachel," I looked over at him.

"Just Rachel?" he asked.

Now that I could see him better he did have this arrogant air to him. The way he tilted his head as he looked at me as if he was judging me. I had nothing against the prince but I made it a general rule to stay clear of the rich and the powerful. And he was on the top of that list.

"Just Rachel for now," I said. I pulled into my apartment complex and I reached up and pressed the button on my garage door opener. Thankfully I had one to hide my car in. As soon as I pulled in I grabbed my purse and got out.

Prince Keith hesitated a second and then got out. I looked at him in the light of my garage. It was dim and probably on the verge of going out but I still got a good look at him. He was beat up pretty bad. I wondered how they got a hold of him. Didn't he have an entourage everywhere he went? Doesn't he go around with bodyguards and a butler? But here he was leaning against my old car looking like hell and looking at me like I had the answers to every question.

I guess I had more answers than he did at the moment. He had no memory. I sighed and looked down, "Against my better judgment I'm going to help you for the time being."

"If I'm your prince shouldn't you be a bit more reverent?" he asked as he stood up straighter.

"You are prince of the country I just happened to be born in. Politics and the rest of that crap that runs our country I could care less about. I have enough problems of my own," I said. "Are you coming or not because those guys won't stop until they get you."

"I'll go with you," he limped towards me. I winced as he got closer and I could see the damage up close.

"Let's go clean you up then," I said. "If I get arrested for what happened to you though I'm going to be pissed."

"I'll make sure you get out," he said. "If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

I put a hand over his mouth as I heard people coming. He shot me a look. "Shh," I whispered. I pulled my hand away as I looked for the people the voices belonged to.

"What?" he whispered back.

"It's best if people don't see you," I said. "They'll know who you are. Especially under these lights."

One good thing about my apartment complex they had good lighting in parking areas.

The girls who lived three apartments from me were walking to their garage and would have to pass by me. I cringed because they would want to talk. My mind was working fast trying to figure out what to do. There was nowhere to duck and hide. So I turned towards the prince. "Excuse my impertinence," I said.

"Wha…?" he attempted to say but I kissed him to shut him up and to also hide him from them.

"Is that Rachel?" I heard my neighbor Korrin ask her roommate Portia.

"It is," Portia laughed. "Way to go Rachel!"

Portia gave a sort of a cat call and laughed. Korrin joined her. I wanted to turn around and tell them to shut it but then that would have been bad.

Prince Keith caught on to what I was doing and let me kiss him. I felt him relax under me. I wasn't kissing him too hard because of his cut lip. And well I wouldn't really call it a kiss it was more putting my mouth against his. Nothing about what we were doing screamed sexy at all and I wasn't going for that. When Portia and Korrin were gone I pulled away. I looked back to where their garage was then turned back to Keith. He was leaning against the building his cheeks a little flushed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"So they wouldn't see you," I said.

"So you kissed me?" he glared.

"It seemed the best idea at the time," I shrugged. "Come on we need to hurry."

Keith followed me after a few seconds and we were quiet the rest of the way to my apartment. He followed me in after I switched on the lights. I turned around and locked the door and went over and pulled the curtains closed. He was looking around. Everything was probably foreign to him. It would probably have been foreign to him even if he had his memories.

"I'll get the first aid kit," I said. "Take off your shirt."

"Shouldn't I be the one giving the orders?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow and his eyes narrowed.

I had seen him look like that on the news. He was very intimidating in person I had always thought and now I could definitely see it. "I tell you what when you're back in the castle you can order me around all you want. But until then you're stuck with me giving orders. Unless you want to go back out and face the guys who did this to you?"

That shut him up. He let out a frustrated sigh and started unbuttoning his shirt. I smirked I had always heard he was a bit of a snob. I guess not all things were lost with his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's POV

While Rachel went to get the first aid supplies I looked at the framed photos she had on her walls. She was in them looking a lot happier the she did now. She was with a little girl who was in a wheel chair. Seeing her together with the younger girl made my head start to throb. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Rachel came out and I looked back at her. She froze when she saw me staring at her pictures. Her grey eyes became more guarded and her stance changed to defensive. She had pulled her long black hair back into messy ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Is this your sister?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed to the pictures then back to me. "Yeah," she said as she walked over to the small kitchen table and put the first aid kit down.

I looked around her apartment for the first time. There was only a couch and a coffee table for furniture in the living room. She had books in piles along the walls and right next to the couch. Her kitchen table had two mismatched chairs.

"Take a seat," she looked up at me. I could see that she had seen me looking around. She didn't like her private space being invaded and that's what I was doing.

I walked over to the chair she indicated and sat down. The cold wood against my naked skin made me shiver. It was another thing I noticed she kept the heat down low and wore a sweater.

I studied her as I took a seat. She had a scar that cut across her left eyebrow. I felt myself wanting to touch it to trace the cut that disappeared into her hairline and ask her how she got it. She picked up a cotton ball and a bottle and put some of the liquid on the cotton. She then dabbed it against my eyebrow. I winced from the stinging pain.

"Does it hurt?" she asked me.

"Not too bad," I said through gritted teeth.

"It's pretty dirty so hang in there," she said.

That's just what I wanted to hear that I was dirty. I could only imagine how I looked considering I woke up on a dirt floor in a shed. They hadn't even bound my hands or feet. I guess I got pretty lucky.

I stared at Rachel. She stuck her tongue out between her lips when she was concentrating. "Now that I see you in the light you're not what I expected," I said out loud before I could stop myself.

"What were you expecting?" she asked as she raised the eyebrow with the scar. She sounded tired.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"I think you must have had some sense knocked out of you as well," she said shaking her head.

She put a bandage on the cut over my eyebrow after applying some ointment. "Why do you seem like you are used to doing this sort of thing?" I asked.

"What sort of thing? Picking up amnesic princes on the side of the road?" she looked amused by my question.

"No cleaning wounds," I said.

Her half smirk disappeared and she looked away from me as she pulled the other chair over. "I have had my fair share of wounds," she sounded like she didn't want to talk anymore.

She turned back to me and this time focused her attention on my ribs. Her hands felt like ice. But it wasn't the feel of them that made me grit my teeth. It felt like she punched me. "Ouch, not so hard," I hissed out.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Sorry. I think you have a broken rib. How is your breathing?"

"It's fine," I said. "Just don't press that hard."

Truth was my side was on fire. I knew I had some damage done but getting out alive was a little more important then crying over pain.

"Did they say anything that would give you a clue as to who they were?" she asked me as she got out of the chair and went into her tiny kitchen. I looked over and saw how old her kitchen was. The appliances were all an olive green and looked like they were older than both of them combined.

"Keith?" she asked.

I realized she was staring at me waiting for an answer. "Oh what?"

"Did you get any clues as to who they were?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head and looked away. I remembered being panicked when I woke up in the dark. I didn't know who I was or where I was and what was going on. It didn't help a guy had just kicked me awake either.

I narrowed my eyes looking at her carpeted floor as I tried to remember. But the more I tried to remember the worse my headache got. 

"I'm sure it will come back to you," Rachel said softly as she put a hand on my shoulder and put a towel with the frozen peas that she had been wrapping in front of me. "Here for your ribs."

"You want me to put frozen peas on my ribs?" I looked at her.

"I don't have ice okay? Take it or leave it your highness," she curtsied when she said it.

I hid my smile and grabbed it from her. "Fine."

I stood up and winced at the movement and moved into the living room and slowly sat down on the couch.

"I'd say we should watch the news to find out any information but I don't have a TV," she sighed.

"I don't think I could make sense of anything tonight anyway," I said closing my eyes. My head was really starting to throb but weariness was taking over. "I still can't remember who I am."

"I think I'd know my own country's prince, your highness," she sounded amused.

"Now you're just being cheeky," I opened one eye and looked at her.

"I'm good at that," she shrugged. "I'll make you something to eat."

She disappeared back into the kitchen and I heard cabinets opening and closing. I closed my eye and felt myself slowly fading off to sleep.

My lungs were burning my legs were aching but I had to keep gong. A bullet hit a tree about ten feet to my left and I ducked unconsciously. I needed to get away. I knew if they caught me I would die. I didn't know who I was let alone who they were. If I was going to die I wanted to know the reason why. I saw headlights through the trees and adrenaline kicked in as I urged myself to go faster. Another shot sounded behind me, and this time it didn't miss.

I woke with a start as I came out of a nightmare. I looked around. Everything was dark except the soft glow of a nightlight. My breath came out shaky when I realized it had been a dream. I had escaped and was now in the living room of a girl who I couldn't exactly understand. I sat up and a blanket fell off of me. I looked at it strangely and realized she must have put it on me. Then my eyes fell onto the table where she had put food.

I picked up the plate and peeled away plastic wrap and brought the plate close to my nose and smelled it. It didn't smell weird. My stomach rumbled at the smell of something edible. I didn't know when the last time I ate. Hunger won over caution and I grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. It wasn't bad as far as quick food went. She had made me three sandwiches and I polished them off quickly. Then I drank the water she had left as well.

When I was done eating I walked over to the window and peeled the curtains back. It was dawn. I sighed. I felt anxious and wanted to find out who was after me and why. Which meant getting to the palace. But if Rachel was right it wasn't safe for me just to walk right up to the front gates. I walked towards a hallway and looked into a room. On the bed I saw Rachel sleeping. She had one leg off the bed and an arm hanging down. She looked comfortable and dead asleep even if she did sleep funny.

The next door I looked in was the bathroom. I eyed the shower and then looked towards Rachel's room again. I'll just take a shower while I wait for her to wake up.

After taking a shower and cleaning all the dirt off of me I walked out and looked around for a towel. I slipped on the rug she had placed down outside of the shower. I caught myself but a bottle of lotion that was on the counter fell making a loud banging sound. I winced and looked towards the door.

Rachel knocked on the door and called out to me, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I tripped," I called looking around for the towels again.

"Are you okay though?" she called again. This time the doorknob rattled.

"Don't come in," I called back.

"Of course I'm not coming in. But are you okay?" she asked me a third time and this time sounded annoyed.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I can't find a towel though."

"Oh yeah," she said. "I hate to tell you this but they are out here."

"Well do you think you can squeeze one through the door opening if I opened it a little?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you something to change into as well," she said and a few seconds later she knocked on the bathroom door.

I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it inward as I hid myself behind it. I opened it wide enough. She passed the bundle through and all I saw of her was her arm. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat again," I said, since I still felt hungry.

"I'll make something to eat," she said as I closed the door.

I took the towel and dried off. Then I looked at the clothes she gave me, a pair of sweats and a really big t-shirt that said 'Bad to the Bone' on it. I shook my head because I had a feeling she was getting great joy out of making a prince where something so…out of fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rachel's POV

I was in the kitchen frying up some eggs when Keith walked in looking extra grumpy. I raised my eyebrow as he slowly took a seat at the table. "How are you ribs?"

"They hurt," Keith ground out.

I walked over to the cupboard and opened it grabbing the bottle of pills. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water out of the tap. I took it over to the table and put them both in front of him. The sound echoed in the room.

He looked at the bottle and then looked up at me.

"Take as many as you want just don't overdose," I shrugged and walked back to the stove.

"You'd make a bad doctor," Keith said as I heard him open the bottle.

"Thank God for small miracles that never crossed my mind for future occupations," I flashed him a smile. I piled a plate full of hash browns and eggs and took it over to him. "I ran out of bacon yesterday sorry I don't have any for you."

"This is fine," Keith said.

I raised my eyebrows expecting him to criticize the food. But he just started eating it. I looked at his shirt and wanted to laugh but I hid my smile. He looked ridiculous in that shirt. But it fit him pretty well. Even showed off his nice muscles I had seen the night before. I shook my head I didn't have time to be thinking about that.

"After we eat we'll go," I said.

He looked up at me a fork full of eggs paused halfway to his mouth. "Go where?"

"The capital," I looked at him. "See what's happening at the palace."

"And then what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I can't exactly walk right up to the gates and say 'I found your missing prince here he is.' I'm pretty sure no matter what we do I'm going to end up in handcuffs and questioned."

He frowned, "But you're not responsible."

"Prince Keith no matter how you look at it if someone showed up with the kidnapped prince you know it looks questionable. Your security detail wouldn't be doing their job if they didn't question me," I sighed. "I just don't want to deal with that headache."

I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Keith looked at me with worry.

"To borrow a car," I said. I just hoped my landlord would buy my story.

"Why?" Keith frowned.

"I can't take a chance that whoever was chasing you last night got a good look at my car," I said. "I'll be back."

"Oh," Keith frowned but he continued eating. I looked back at him before opening the door and locking it behind me. I didn't know what exactly was going on or what exactly I was doing. I was just trying to get him out of my hair before I had to go to work in two days.

I went to Shane my landlord's apartment and rang the doorbell. He opened up after the second ring and looked at me as he leaned against the doorframe scratching his stomach through his white shirt that looked a little too tight and the bottom of his beer belly hung out.

I strongly resisted the urge to gag. Even more so when he looked me up and down like he usually does. "What can I do for you Rachel?"

The stench of cheap beer hit my nose and the gag reflex was getting stronger. "I was wondering if I could borrow your car for the day? I need to go to the city and my car is acting up. I need to pick up a part for it."

"What's wrong with it? Maybe I can look at it?" he moved towards me.

"No," I said. "I got it under control I just need a car. Can I borrow yours?"

I hated asking for favors. I hated it even more that I had to ask this man but I knew he wouldn't turn me down. At least not without wanting me to do something for him.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"I'll pay my rent on time?" I tried that.

He frowned and looked at me like I was wasting his time. "You always pay your rent on time."

"Fine I'll cook you dinner and that's it," I said.

"That lasagna you make so well?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach again.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'll make that."

"Okay," he reached over and grabbed his car keys. "Deal."

He never tried to get me to sleep with him whenever I asked for a favor. He didn't want the sexual harassment charges so he always settled for dinner. It hit me in the checkbook but right now I'd rather get Prince Keith out of my life and back into the palace so I wouldn't have to worry about my life being in danger.

"Thanks Shane," I said taking the keys from him. "I'll have it back tonight."

"Don't forget dinner," he said.

"Will do," I walked away. He may be a gross guy when it came to smell, and dressing let alone his wandering eyes but he took care of his tenants complaints and needs. When my neighbors had problems with a stalker I even remember him standing in front of the guy with a baseball bat looking like a dad who was about to beat down a guy who was annoying his daughters. He wasn't all bad but just questionable in some areas.

I got back to my apartment and unlocked it. Keith looked at me with curiosity. I wondered how he was doing without his memory. I couldn't even imagine not remembering who I was or where I was. I couldn't imagine forgetting my little sister. I glanced at the pictures on the wall. The sooner this was over with the sooner I could get back to my normal life that didn't involve the prince of my country.

I looked at Keith, "I'm going to take a shower."

We were on the road back to the city within the hour. Keith was looking at everything. He looked ridiculous that I had to stop myself from laughing. He was wearing a beanie to cover his hair and aviator sunglasses I had from when I was in high school and it was cool to own some. As far as disguises went he looked nothing like the Prince of Liberty.

"Why do you know so much about this sort of thing?" Keith asked me.

I looked over at him. "What sort of thing?"

"My situation with the mafia and kidnapping," he said.

I looked over at him. I couldn't see his eyes through his glasses. "Let's just say my childhood was a little different than yours."

"That doesn't explain anything," he said.

"And it shouldn't," I whispered. "Can you just be satisfied I'm helping you get back to people who can explain to you what's going on?"

I wasn't about to admit my dad had worked for the mafia before, probably the very same people who had kidnapped Keith. In fact he went to prison for it. Right after he tried to run while the police were chasing him. He was going too fast and the car spun out of control and hit some trees. Things might have been okay if it had just been only my dad but my mom and my sister were in the car. My sister ended up paralyzed.

I wasn't in the car. I was at school. He was running away with them and leaving me behind. I was ten.

I think Keith picked up that I didn't want to talk about it anymore because he went back to looking out the window. My dad had gone to prison because he refused to name the people he had worked for. Which might have been the best thing he ever did for my family. If he had named we would have been dead. No one betrays the mafia. At least that's what my dad always said. He served eight years. I still hadn't seen him since he got out. As soon as I was able to I moved out and got a job to help support them. I was pretty sure if I had seen my dad when he got out I might have killed him.

"Are you okay?" Keith's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked over at him.

"You're knuckles are turning white are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh," I loosened my grip on the steering wheel. "Yeah sorry."

I forced a smile and hoped he didn't ask me anything else. He nodded and looked away again. He must have thought I was nervous going to the castle because he spoke shortly after. "If you're worried about getting questioned you can drop me off near the castle. I'll find my way in."

"I can't do that," I frowned. "If I do that and you end up shot before you make it there I won't be able to live with myself. I can handle being questioned Prince Keith."

"Please just call me Keith," he looked at me. 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't have my memories Rachel," Keith raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe when I remember what I'm supposed to I'll prefer the title but right now I don't feel very princely."

"Yes your highness," I said.

"You do that on purpose," he rolled his eyes.

"It lightens the mood," I admitted.

The closer we got to the castle though the more I felt like I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to waltz in the front door. I didn't know if he had someone in the castle he could trust or people he didn't trust. So I didn't want to risk calling.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and once you see the castle you'll get your memory back," I let the one percent of optimism in me out.

But it was a failed attempt of optimism because as soon as we sat in view of the castle Keith didn't regain his memory. "Nothing rings a bell?"

"No," he glared at the building behind the huge fence as if it was at fault for him not remembering. He looked at me. "What now?"

I sighed and looked around. "I don't know."

A knock on Keith's window caught us both off guard and I almost screamed.

"Keithster?" a voice said.

Keith tried hiding his face. "You have the wrong person."

I leaned across Keith and looked at the person who was staring in the closed window. The man looked at me and his eyes went wide in surprise then he smiled. "Keithster has a girlfriend?"

I looked at Keith and raised my eyebrow. Keith looked at me "I don't know him."

"Hey!" the man outside said. He was wearing a brown jacket with a scarf and casual jeans. He looked hurt. The stood up and went to the back door. Before either of us could lock the doors he was inside and sitting in the middle leaning forward looking from Keith to me. "That isn't nice we're old friends!"

I looked at Keith. Then I looked at the man. I had a feeling I had seen him before but I didn't know where. I was lucky I knew Keith was the prince.

"It's me Roberto Button! You know me," the man named Roberto said.

Keith looked at him and frowned.

I sighed. "He lost his memory."

"What?" Roberto looked from me to Keith. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Keith grumbled.

Roberto's eyes went wide and he looked like a goldfish opening and closing his mouth. "What happened?" Roberto asked me.

"From what I can tell he was kidnapped," I said. "And now we're tying to get a way to the castle."

"Oh I can help with that. Your family must be worried. I can only imagine how Luke is right now," Roberto grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

Before he could dial I reached over and grabbed it. "Can we trust you?"

Roberto's eyes went wide. Then he looked at Keith who looked just as skeptical. Roberto looked back at me. "Of course you can I'm the Prince of Altaria didn't you know?"

I looked at Keith. "Another prince?"

Keith shrugged as if asking me why I was asking him. "Okay then," I said.

"Don't worry Keithster is safe with me," Roberto said as he opened his phone.

I raised my eyebrow. "Now he should call me Prince Keith," Keith muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith's POV

I kept glancing back at the man who called himself Roberto. I frowned whenever I looked at him. He didn't seem like a prince. I didn't really expect him to be walking around so freely if he was a prince. But he was sitting in the backseat looking like he was a little kid on his first outing.

He had called a man named Alberto earlier and had been lectured for a long time before Roberto was able to tell Alberto the situation. When he hung up and told them the news that Alberto was coming to get them, I noticed Rachel looked a little relieved but was still on high alert and nervous.

"I have never been in a car that had this much…" Roberto spoke as he looked down at the floor of the car. "Junk."

I turned to look at what he was talking about the same time Rachel did and both of us hit our foreheads against the other. Pain shot through me and I pulled back so fast I hit the back of my head against the window. "Ouch," I cried out.

"Ow," Rachel said.

"Are you okay?" Roberto asked as I felt the car shift as he leaned forward.

"I'm fi…" I opened my eyes but saw Roberto was addressing Rachel.

She was holding her forehead and looking really annoyed with me. "I'm fine," she said.

Roberto turned and glared at me. "You need to be more careful with ladies."

"Oh shut up I'm the one with broken ribs, "I growled.

"I'm not fragile Prince Roberto," Rachel sighed and looked at me. "Are you okay?" 

"Bumps on my head won't kill me," I mumbled.

"So how did you two meet?" Roberto looked between both of us.

"I almost ran him over," Rachel said.

That got Roberto's attention but before he could ask more questions a knock on Rachel's window scared all of us. Rachel jumped and looked out the window. A man in a suit was leaning down and looking at us. Specifically he was glaring at Roberto who seemed unfazed by the look he was getting. "Aw Al, you interrupted right at the good part!"

Rachel opened her window and the man leaned further in so he didn't have to talk so loudly.

"Your highness if we want to get Prince Keith to the palace it is best not to doddle," the man named Alberto said ignoring Roberto's protest.

Alberto looked at Rachel. "And you are miss?"

"Rachel," she said.

Alberto studied her. "The palace authorities will want to question you so if you could please come with us as well."

Rachel sighed and looked over at me, "You owe me big."

We got out of the car and were escorted to a black car that was waiting for us. Alberto grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the front of the car. "You're up here."

"Why?" Rachel asked looking at Alberto then at me.

"It's a precaution," Alberto said.

"Al is that really necessary?" Roberto protested.

"I am afraid it is," Alberto said.

I frowned, "She helped me she doesn't need to be treated like she's guilty."

"I was informed about your situation Your Highness," Alberto stared at me and didn't seem to be budging. "We cannot leave anything to chance."

Rachel glared at him then turned to me. "It's fine Keith."

"But…" I frowned.

"It's fine," Rachel looked at Alberto. "It's not safe for him so we need to go."

Alberto nodded, "Please get in the car your highnesses."

I looked at Rachel one last time. She looked annoyed and was glaring at the car avoiding me. I frowned and got in. I didn't know what exactly was going on and why they needed Rachel separate from me but she seemed to understand what was going on. I climbed in the back seat with Roberto. He looked at me as I closed the door.

"She'll be fine," Roberto tried to assure me.

"I wasn't worried about her," I said quickly and looked away.

Roberto laughed, "Are you sure you lost your memories?"

I turned and glared at him but then the car started moving and I turned my attention back out the window. I watched the people on the sidewalks as we drove by. Some were looking at displays in the windows. Others were walking quickly and glancing at their watches. It still shocked me I was the prince of this country. These were my people and right now I didn't know one thing about them. I frowned as I strained to remember but all it did was make my head hurt. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You okay Keithster?" Roberto said.

"I'm fine," I put my hand down opened my eyes and glared at him.

"You look pretty bad I don't think I've seen you in this shape ever," Roberto continued as if my glare had no affect on him. He seemed pretty used to being on the receiving end of a glare.

"I was kidnapped you know," I said.

"I know," Roberto looked out the window looking serious for the first time since I met him. Can I say that? I don't remember him so it's kind of like we met for the first time today.

"My…my family," the words seemed foreign to me as they left my lips. "They didn't let the media know?"

"No," Roberto looked at me. "If they had let the media know it would have been a national crisis."

"Yeah," I looked away feeling like I knew nothing and that made me frustrated. "Are you sure Rachel will be okay?"

"Of course," Roberto said. "She had nothing to do with your disappearance so she has nothing to worry about."

I still felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. I saw the castle gates getting closer as the car slowed. We were let in with no problem and I looked behind us and watched as the gate closed and two guards took up standing positions in front of it. "Is it always like that?"

Roberto looked back and frowned. "No, that is new."

I looked around and saw there was a lot of security. The closer we got to the castle I got an anxious feeling in my stomach. When the car came to a stop Roberto got out without waiting for someone to open his door. I opened my door and got out slowly and looked around.

"Your Highness!" A man around my age ran up to me and looked out of breath. He looked me over and seemed relieved to see me. "Are you okay?"

I frowned the man obviously knew who I was. He himself had a good amount of bruising on his face as well. But I didn't know who he was. Roberto seeing the situation came over. "Luke! How are you? Oh that's a lovely shiner," Roberto's voice was a little nervous.

"Your Highness?" the man Roberto called Luke frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," I said.

The man's face fell and he became overly concerned. "You…you don't remember?"

Luke looked from me to Roberto back to me. "This is a joke right?"

"I'm afraid not," Roberto said. "He doesn't remember any of us."

"I am Luke Your Highness I've been your personal butler," Luke bowed his head. "I am sorry I failed to protect you the day you were taken."

I looked at him and felt uneasy. "It is fine I trust you did all you could."

His black eye gave it away that he hadn't exactly had an easy time of it when I was kidnapped. Luke looked up at me again and smiled sadly. "I appreciate that Your Highness but all the same I apologize."

I nodded not knowing what else to say. I'm sure the me who remembered what it meant to be a prince would have something else to say but I didn't. I looked around for Rachel and saw her being escorted towards the side of the castle. "Where are they taking her? Rachel!" I tried to go after her.

Rachel looked back at me but wasn't able to do anything as the men wearing black suits escorted her away. I frowned as I stood there behind the car watching her go. I didn't know what was going on. I looked at Roberto. "Where are they taking her?"

"For questioning I suppose," Roberto said.

"She was with you when you were found?" Luke asked.

"Yes," I said looking at him. "She helped me."

"They will want to talk to her," Luke said and smiled at me as if to reassure me. "I'm sure it's nothing. We should get you to the infirmary to see to your wounds. The King and Queen are in a meeting at the moment and will wish to see you after."

"But…" I looked back towards where Rachel had disappeared.

"Your Highness please you should go to the infirmary," Luke repeated.

I frowned but finally nodded and let Luke guide me inside the castle. I looked around as we went. It seemed familiar but nothing was coming back to me. "I grew up here?"

"You sure did," Roberto said. I jumped when I saw he was right next to me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I'm deeply wounded by your words Keithster," Roberto stuck out his bottom lip as if pouting.

"Prince Roberto please behave," Alberto sighed.

I looked back and saw Alberto was following us looking pretty serious. I looked at Roberto. "Does he always look that serious?"

Roberto looked back at Alberto and laughed, "Sometimes it's worse."

"I'm sorry this was the face I was born with," Alberto replied drily.

We reached the infirmary shortly after and Luke came with me inside while Alberto and Roberto stayed out in the waiting area they had set up in the large hallway. "Your Highness," an older man with greying hair and glasses came into the room shortly. "I am glad to see you in one piece."

"I…I am glad to be in one piece," I sighed not knowing what to say.

"I was only privy to the information that you had been kidnapped because the King and Queen wanted me on standby if need be," the doctor said.

I looked at Luke. "Dr. Quinlin, Prince Keith has lost his memories."

"Oh dear," the doctor looked at me his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. " Well then Your Highness, I am Dr. Eric Quinlin. Let's get you on the table."

I took a seat on the examination table and winced as I sat down.

"Where does it hurt?" Dr. Quinlin asked.

"My ribs," I answered. "Rachel…the girl who helped me said she thinks they are broken."

"Is she also the one who cleaned up your cuts?" Dr. Quinlin asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Let's just take a look," Dr. Quinlin peeled the bandages away. "She did a good job."

He ran through the check up and even ran me through an x-ray on my ribs. By the time the doctor had my ribs wrapped tightly and I was changing into clothes Luke had brought for me while I was getting x-rayed, a young girl opened the infirmary door. "Your Highness!" Luke chased after her.

The girl didn't listen to Luke however and threw herself at me. "Keith!"

I winced as she squeezed my ribs.

Luke watched us from a few feet away and he frowned, "I'm sorry Prince Keith I couldn't stop her."

I looked down at the little girl who seemed really familiar. She looked up at me with big blue eyes that had tears in them. "No one told me where you were! Were you hurt? Are you okay? Where were you?"

I looked at Luke feeling helpless. 

"He was just in a small accident Your Highness," Dr. Quinlin supplied. "He hurt his ribs so let's give him some room to breath."

The doctor smiled at the girl. Who looked at him and pouted but nodded and stepped away. She grabbed my hand and I looked down at our joined hands with a frown. She felt really familiar and the memory of her was dancing around the edges of my memory but I couldn't remember.

"Princess Catherine," Luke's voice broke through my thoughts. "Let's let your brother finish up here. He'll be out in the hall shortly. You can talk with Prince Roberto until then."

"Oh," the girl who was my sister looked up at me. "Okay but hurry please."

I watched them go and looked over at the doctor. "She's my sister?"

"Yes," Dr. Quinlin said. "She's rather young and your kidnapping was hidden from her but she knew you were gone. It is up to you whether you decide to tell her about your memory loss. Luke however has thought it best to keep it from her. I'd like to set up more tests for you. However these have to be done in another facility, as we do not have the technology at the palace. I will have to discuss it with security and the King."

"More tests?" I frowned.

"Yes," Dr. Quinlin looked at me. "I believe your memory loss is just temporary but we want to make sure nothing is wrong. The bump on your head is indication they hit you pretty hard and is what likely caused you to lose your memory."

"Okay," I frowned. I was frowning a lot since I arrived at the palace. Heck I was frowning a lot since I met Roberto.

"Here are some pills to take for discomfort or pain, do not take more than two for every twelve hours" Dr. Quinlin handed me a bottle and I gripped them in my hand. "If you need anything else just let Luke know and I will come and see you. It is best that you rest for the rest of the day."

"I still have to see my parents," I said.

"Of course," Dr. Quinlin nodded. "It is good that you are back with us Your Highness."

I didn't know whether it was good to be back or not. I went out into the hall where Prince Roberto was talking with my sister. Luke and Alberto were also talking quietly. I half expected to see Rachel with them but she was nowhere to be found. I had been in there for over an hour. She should be done with the questions. "Where is Rachel?" I looked at Luke.

He frowned and looked at Catherine. Roberto took the clue and jumped up. "Cathy will you show me where your kitchen is I am in need of some chocolate milk!"

"But…" Catherine looked at me and then at Roberto.

"I'll be right there," I smiled at her to urge her to go. Luke wouldn't tell me what he knew with her around, after all this entire thing was being kept from her.

"Very well," Catherine or Cathy as she seemed to prefer stood up. "I'm getting some as well."

She grabbed Roberto's hand, and Roberto looked back at Alberto whom was already following behind them leaving Luke and I to talk in private.

"Where is Rachel?" I asked again.

"She seems to not be as innocent as you believed," Luke said.

"What?" I glared at him. "She had nothing to do with this!"

"She has ties to the family who is believed to be responsible for your kidnapping," Luke said.

"But…" I frowned. "She didn't do anything wrong. Take me to her right now!"

"I can't," Luke said.

"You will," I growled. "Or I will tear down every door in this palace looking for her."

I don't know why I felt frantic to find her. Maybe it was because she was the only one who hadn't treated me like I was made of important glass. But I felt like I owed it to her. She helped me out and now she was being questioned like she was a suspect. I couldn't sit by while that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

I was sitting at a cold steel table in a room that looked like someone who loved the color grey designed it. There was a mirror on the far side of the room from where I had entered. I wasn't born yesterday I knew that was a two-way mirror.

I had my arms crossed on top of the table and my head resting on them. They had taken my bag with my wallet and phone. So I was left to my own devices. I thought about Keith's face as he saw me getting taken away. He looked concerned and a little panicked. Then again he didn't know anyone except for me so I guess that was natural for him.

But he did look really worried. I sighed, "That idiot."

I didn't know what was going on but I could guess. I let out another sigh. They would run my name. They would find out who my father was and then they would question me about why I was with Prince Keith.

The door opened and two men walked in. Both of them in their late forties maybe early fifties and both of them looking at me like I was an enemy to the country.

"Miss Downing I hope you are comfortable," one of them with curly hair said.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I was just mentally painting the walls to this room to make it feel a little more homey," I sat up straighter.

"This is my partner Detective Moran and I'm Detective Stewart," the curly haired man spoke again ignoring my remark.

I looked at his partner who had massive bags under his eyes plopped down in the chair across from me and crossed his arms and glared.

I raised an eyebrow and then looked at Curly again. They may have given me their names but I was going to call them Curly and Bags in my head.

"Miss Downing, can you tell me where you were two nights ago around eleven PM?" Curly asked.

"I was working my shift at The Big Saver the store on your way out of the capital," I said. "I work the late night shift."

"Long way to go from your home to work," Bags folded his arms as he looked at me.

"They pay more," I said. "I got that job to help my mom and my sister."

"You went to work straight out of high school then?" Curly asked.

"Yes," I frowned. Where were these questions going?

"You were raised by your grandmother?" Curly asked again.

"That's right," I had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Can you tell us why?" Bags asked.

"You looked up my file," I said. "You should know the answer to that."

"Your father was arrested for manslaughter," Bags said. "A crime he committed when you were ten."

I didn't need the reminder but apparently he figured I did.

"One that he may or may not have committed in the name of the O'Malley family," Curly said.

"You know of the O'Malley's don't you Miss Downing?" Bags smiled at me and it wasn't friendly.

"I know of them," I said.

"Did you know they deposited money into your grandmother's bank account every month when you were growing up until the time that she died?" Bags asked.

I froze. This was big news to me. I had never heard of it. Grandma had always insisted we were doing just fine especially when I was in high school and offered to get a job. She had even insisted I go to college right after high school but I wanted to make sure Sarah and mom were okay. Especially since my dad was going to be released from prison.

"You didn't know?" Curly asked.

I shook my head and swallowed hard.

"The O'Malley's are known to take care of those who take care of them," Bags said. "Your father never gave up who he was working for. So tell me Rachel. You don't mind if I call you Rachel do you?"

He didn't even give me a chance to answer. And I did very much mind that he called me by my given name.

"So what is it going to be Rachel? Are you going to take after your father or are you going to tell us who kidnapped Prince Keith?" Bags asked.

I frowned, "How the hell would I know?"

Curly and Bags exchanged a look. "Don't make this hard Rachel," Curly said. "We know you send money to your father ever two weeks."

"I send that money to my mom and my sister," I said.

"Your father has been withdrawing the money every week," Bags said as he slid the piece of paper across the table to me. The paper had all the bank transactions on my mother's account.

I glared at both of them before picking it up. Twice now the floor fell out from underneath me. Every time I deposited money into the account it was taken out the next day with my father's name by who did it. 

"Now are you going to tell us why you are sending your father money?" Bags asked. "Was it money to pay for the help to kidnap Prince Keith?"

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. The sting of angry tears was something I hadn't felt in a long time. My mom had lied to me. She said that he didn't have access to the account. That she had been using it to pay for Sarah's medical bills and food. But my father was using it for some reason.

"I deposited this money for my mom," I looked up at the two men who were waiting for me to break. "I would never give money to the man who just happened to father me. Especially not when he's the whole reason my family was separated and I grew up knowing my parents would abandon me to save themselves without a second thought. Besides what the hell does this have to do with Prince Keith? What I do with my money has nothing to do with his kidnapping! There is no tie to him and my family!"

They exchanged another look. "How did you come across Prince Keith?"

I told them what had happened the night before. About getting shot at while driving away and then taking Prince Keith to my apartment. They were frowning when I was done. Obviously they had me plagued as a person who was in on the kidnapping. They probably thought I began to feel troubled over it and decided to bring Prince Keith on my own when things got too much for me to handle.

"Kidnapping the prince for a ransom could keep your family fed for a long time," Bags said.

I was shaking with anger. They were convinced I was guilty or they were going to make it so I looked guilty. I stared at Bags. Well I should say I glared at him. I knew what he was insinuating. I knew what he wanted me to say but I couldn't say it because it wasn't true.

"I'm not like my father. I want nothing to do with the world he lives in or the people he works for. They may have paid my grandma to help pay for my education but I had no knowledge of it. And if I did what was I supposed to do? I was a kid." I slid the paper back across the table. "All this piece of paper is telling me is my parent's still lie to me."

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with this? That you have no allegiance to the O'Malley's?" Curly asked.

"I don't even know an O'Malley from a regular person. If you showed them to me in a line up I couldn't pick one out," I growled.

Bags sighed. He obviously didn't believe me. "Tell us where your father is. Give up your father and tell us your role in the kidnapping of His Royal Highness Prince Keith Alford and we'll work something out."

I was so angry I could barely keep myself from reaching across the table and smacking them both. "I didn't have anything to do with Prince Keith's kidnapping. Why don't you go check my alibi and my story? I'm sure my story will match up with Prince Keith's. But just to tell you a final time, I haven't seen my dad in years. Not since he went to prison. I left home before he got out. The day you lot arrested him he was abandoning me. So I do not love my father. I hate him and if I had any information about him I would tell you but I don't because I never want to see him again!"

The door slammed open and Keith stormed in. "What is going on?"

"Your Highness!" the two men scrambled to their feet and Prince Keith walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "You two have no right to treat her like a criminal! She did nothing wrong and I will not allow you to treat her this way."

My eyes went wide as I looked up at him. He was angry and I was just glad to see him. "We're leaving."

Keith pulled me behind him and didn't stop walking. "Take me to my room Luke," Keith snapped his order to the man beside him.

"Right away," the man named Luke looked back at me with trepidation. He obviously didn't fully support me being innocent.

We were led up some stairs and down a hall and then up another set of stairs and down two more halls before we arrived at a big room. Luke came in with us and closed the door.

Keith turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I just stared at him not really knowing how to answer. No I wasn't okay. Now I was okay because I wasn't in the same room with those asshole detectives. But really no I wasn't.

"Rachel!" Keith put both hands on my upper arms and shook me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Don't shake me, I'm not a salt shaker."

"Then answer me when I talk to you," Keith walked away from me. He looked around the room. 

I turned to Luke. "I'm Rachel Downing."

"I know," Luke said. "I was informed who you are."

"Oh," I looked away. Luke kind of had an attitude about him. I couldn't blame him really. Keith was his master and I was the stranger in Keith's room.

"I don't recognize anything," Keith said.

"Amnesia does that to a person," I sat down on the couch he had against a wall. I put my hands over my face and thought about what the two stooges said. My father had been taking the money meant for my sister.

I wanted to go over there and chew my mother out so bad that I found myself shaking with anger again. "What happened?" Keith asked.

I looked up at him as I slowly put my hands down. I realized he must have been staring at me. "I need to go," I said.

"I'm afraid you can't leave the castle Miss Downing," Luke said. "Not until we get the okay." 

"But I didn't do anything," I frowned.

"His Highness took you from the questioning room," Luke frowned. "Even though he is the Crown Prince the laws of Liberty still stand. Until your story checks out we have to have you remain here. Your Highness they will want to talk to you later as well. It is best that you not be together with her."

"Did you hear that through that little ear piece you are wearing?" I frowned. 

He didn't confirm nor deny.

"I'm not leaving her alone with people who treat her like a criminal," Keith said.

"They do not want her persuading you," Luke said. "You don't have your memories back you are…"

"What?" Keith growled. "Finish that sentence."

"Vulnerable," Luke swallowed hard. I could tell Keith intimidated him.

Keith and Luke stared at each other and glared, neither one of them looking like they would back down. I didn't blame Luke he was only protecting his master.

"Fine. Am I to be locked up again?" I asked Luke.

"Over my dead body," Keith said.

Luke frowned as he looked at Keith. "This woman is a stranger to you."

"So are you," Keith said.

My eyes went wide as I saw the hurt on the butler's face for a second before he masked it with a straight face. "Very well, I will arrange a room for her."

"Someone needs to get my landlord's car back to him," I said. "I assume the police will be going by my apartment to look at the bullet hole in my car. I'm sorry to ask that of you since I know you're not exactly my biggest fan. But is it possible for you to do that?"

Luke sighed, "I will arrange it. Now if you will excuse me."

Luke shot me a look. I knew he didn't want to leave me alone with Keith.

"Oh for crying out loud I won't brainwash him. I don't need to because I'm innocent," I sighed.

Luke looked away and sighed. "Just stay out of trouble."

After Luke closed the door Keith stood there for a moment looking at the closed door.

"I don't think you had to be so blunt with him," I said.

"I know," Keith sat down on the couch as well and ran his fingers through his hair. "It just…it frustrates me. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know any of these people. The only person I've known the longest is you."

"And that's not saying much," I frowned.

"What would you have me do?" Keith asked as he looked over at me. "Have them keep you locked up?"

"I'm not exactly the innocent girl next door type Keith," I looked at him.

"No but you didn't kidnap me either," Keith said.

I shook my head, "But someone linked to my past might have."

"Your father?" Keith asked.

"Or the people he worked for," I looked away. "I'm not exactly fitting company for the prince of our great country. I'm sure your parents will agree with me. They would probably rather me be locked up away from you than dirty you with my presence. That's how this country works. Guilty by association."

"Well that's not right," Keith frowned and looked at me. "What'd they say to you?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"You seemed upset when I came in. What did they say to you?" Keith asked.

I got up from the couch and went over to a window and looked out. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me that," Keith said.

"It's not your concern Keith," I turned back and looked at him. "It's something I have to deal with and you can't do anything about it." 

He glared at me, "I can at least listen. You seem hell bent on keeping to yourself but right now I'm the person standing between you and a long night in an interrogation room."

I glared back at him, "What's the difference between them and you right now? You want me to tell you things I don't really want to talk about. They want me to tell them things I know nothing about!"

I didn't realize I was shouting. Keith came towards me. He grabbed my upper arms. I turned my face away from him. I didn't want him to see the hot tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded.

I didn't, instead I swallowed and shook my head.

"Look at me Rachel," Keith whispered. 

I finally turned my head. His look softened when he saw my tears. "I don't know who you are or what is happening. I know I dragged you into this mess and I plan on fixing it. But right now tell me what they told you. It's the least I can do for you. Let me be your friend."

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I told him what the detectives told me. "They could have made you think that," Keith frowned.

"I saw the bank statement Keith," I whispered.

Keith's hands tightened around my upper arms. "I'll still have it checked out."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because you helped me so let me help you," he said. "I don't like having debts."

I laughed through my tears. He raised an eyebrow and let go of my upper arms. "Why are you laughing?"

"You don't remember who you are but you know you don't like having debts?" I don't know why I was laughing. I think the shock of everything finally caught up to me.

A knock on the door sobered my laugh as Keith moved to stand between the door and me. "Yes?" Keith called.

The door opened and the prince from earlier peaked around the corner. "Oh darn you weren't doing anything exciting."

I raised an eyebrow. 

"Your Highness," a deep voice behind the prince cleared his throat.

Prince Roberto and his butler Alberto came into the room. A little girl who was wearing a white dress and had the most beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair followed them.

"Keith!" the girl pouted. "You promised me you would come meet us."

"I…uh…" Keith looked at me like I would know what excuse to give him.

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"Cathy…" Keith looked between us.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the girl smiled and came over to me.

I saw that Alberto shifted as she came over to me. I knew he still didn't trust me. I felt a little hurt about that. "My name is Rachel Downing," I introduced myself. "I'm a friend of your brother's."

I was guessing this was his sister. And when she smiled wide I knew I was right. "I'm sorry I didn't come meet you Cathy," Keith said. "I had to go help Rachel."

"Help her with what?" Cathy looked at her brother.

I watched them. Keith seemed to be acting like he remembered her. I wasn't going to tell her he lost his memory. Keith looked at me. "Rachel was having a bad day so I brought her here to cheer her up."

I almost winced. He was really bad at coming up with excuses.

"You were sad?" Cathy turned and asked me.

"I was," I nodded. "But your brother cheered me up."

"Oh good," Cathy said. "Usually he is terrible with that sort of thing."

I laughed because I couldn't help it. Keith looked offended. Cathy smiled at him. "It's true so don't look so hurt."

I continued laughing at Keith. He pouted and crossed his arms. "You shouldn't laugh at someone's short comings." 

Prince Roberto who was surprisingly watching the interaction in silence finally spoke. "We'd be laughing all day at you if we just laughed at your short comings," Roberto smiled at Keith.

"Did you invite him in?" Keith asked Cathy.

"He just came here on his own," Cathy shrugged.

"Alberto," Keith addressed the butler.

"Yes Your Highness?" Alberto said..

"Doesn't Roberto have other important matters to attend to?" Keith asked.

"Always," Alberto sighed.

"This is important," Roberto smiled. "Making fun of Keithster is my official business."

Cathy laughed, "Oh let him stay Keith. It's been a while since we've had this much fun."

Keith looked down at Cathy and his look softened a little. I thought about my little sister. I wondered how she was doing. I wondered if everything was all right. I wanted to go visit them right now and find out what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked me.

I realized Cathy was talking to Roberto now and Keith had been watching me.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "I was just thinking about my sister." 

"We'll find out what's going on," Keith said. "I promise you."

I smiled, "You should worry about yourself Keith. You have something to regain that is more precious to you than my family problems."

"I decide what's important to me," Keith said. "And I'm not worried about whether or not my memories will come back."

"You should be," I looked at him. "Memories are precious."


End file.
